Girl meets best friends
by banana69000
Summary: Maya moved away 5 years ago and suddenly shows up, 19 years old now. Riley and Maya have changed a lot, so have Farkle and Lucas. How will they repair their friendship so they would be once again friends again? (Rucas, Joshuaya, Lucaya, Riarkle)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I know this is a short chapter but basically Maya's mom is making her move to go live with her aunt in London.

* * *

Maya walked into the Matthew's apartment to find the Matthews all over the place. Riley was sitting on the couch with Auggie, Josh was sitting at the table eating, Topanga was cooking, and Cory was dancing.

"Okay Matthews I have some big news but first why is Mr. Matthews dancing?" She asked as everyone turned to look at him.

"Mom gave him some juice, what's your big news?" Riley asked excitedly. Maya sat next to Riley and sighed.

"This isn't good big news Riles." Josh turned to Maya and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked her. All eyes were on Maya, She took in a deep breath and stared at her feet.

"Well Riles, I'm leaving, well moving." She finally got out of her mouth. Everyone was surprised, they were all shocked, Riley couldn't even get a word out.

"But Maya your mom told me nothing about you two moving." Topanga said to Maya.

"Yeah because she's not." Maya said as her eyes began to water a little.

"But Maya this is your home, how can you leave it, this is your family." Riley said gesturing to everyone in the room and starting to cry a little. Maya hugged Riley.

"I know Riley…" Maya said weakly. Josh then got up and went over to Maya and Riley.

"Where are you moving, who are you going to live with?" He asked. Riley stopped hugging Maya and looked at her.

"Yeah, like is it drivable distance?" Riley asked Maya who just bit her lip and looked down at her feet again.

"Well not really, I'm going to go live with my Aunt….in London…" Everyone then was out of words, Riley, Topanga, Auggie, and Maya were crying. Suddenly the door was swung open. Everyone turned to see Farkle and Lucas walked into the room.

"Hey." Farkle said. Both boys looked at the room filled with sad people. Lucas looked at Farkle and Farkle sent the same look at Lucas.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked. Riley then began crying harder.

"MAYA!" Riley screams at Lucas. He immediately jumped from her screaming. His eyes then went to Maya.

"I'm moving away." She said to him. Lucas just went into shock. Farkle fell to his knees.

"NOOO!" He yelled. "Wait, if you're moving that leaves only Riley for me." He then turned to Lucas. "Sorry Lucas but Riley will be mine."

"But she is my girlfriend." Lucas said to Farkle who just shrugged to Lucas. "Where are you moving, when?" Lucas asked Maya.

"Uh, well, tomorrow at 6am my plane takes off for London." Maya said crying a little. "I'm probably not coming back for a really long time," Her voice started to crack. "Riley you are my best friend, but I would rather not stay in contact." Another tear ran down Maya's cheek.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked her a little outraged.

"It would hurt me too much, so I want this to be our goodbye, and maybe in the far future I will see you," Maya looked at every one. "I will see you all." Maya got up and hugged everyone. She stood by the door. "Bye Matthews." She said crying as she walked out of the room.

"Mom?" Riley said with eyes full of tears.

"Yeah Riley?" She asked with tears in her eyes too.

"I just lost my best friend." Topanga sighed.

"Well that's the thing about best friends, if they really are your best friends you will see them again, I promise you that." Topanga said hugging Riley.


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years later

Maya looked in her mirror and fixed her messy bed head. She got up and walked downstairs to find her Aunt Julia and her two daughters, Jessica and Eliza. Maya took a seat next to Eliza who was on Instagram. Her cousins were close in ages, Jessica was 18 and Eliza was 16, but Maya was still the oldest, 19 years old.

"So Maya are you excited to go back to New York and live there again?" Aunt Julia asked drinking her tea.

"Eh, I'm just gonna miss all of you too much though." Maya said looking at her family. Jessica smiled at her.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Eliza said to Maya.

"Me too." Jessica said.

"It's just going to be a little lonely without you here dear." Aunt Julia told Maya.

After they were finished eating breakfast Maya went to get her bags and put them by the door.

"So when is Charlie coming?" Eliza asked Maya. Charlie was Maya's Boyfriend who was going to New York with her.

"Um soon." Maya replied. She started to walk around the flat they were in. She smiled at the pictures of her they hanged on the wall. She had amazing memories here, now she had to leave them. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder which made her twitch a little.

"I know it's going to be hard to leave here but your mom will be waiting for you in New York, your home." Aunt Julia said to Maya, hugging her.

"She sent me here when I was 14, and basically left my life, and I had to say goodbye to all my old friends, it was just unfair." Maya said looking at a picture of her when she first moved to London.

"At least you get to see them again." Aunt Julia said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Maya walked over to the door and opened it. Standing at the door was Charlie, he had blue eyes and dark brown hair, Maya loved him.

"Ready to go?" He asked Maya. She looked around the flat and nodded. Aunt Julia, Jessica, and Eliza walked up to Maya to give her a hug.

"I'm going to really miss you girls." Maya said.

"We will definitely go visit you in New York." Aunt Julia said. Maya then walked out of the flat to the Cab out front and waved goodbye to her family. The cabbie then drove away from her home. Charlie wrapped his arms around Maya as she leaned into him.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I don't know, I'm scared to go back to New York."

"Why?"

"Because, my best friends are there, my crush is there, my mom is there, and Shawn is there." Maya said to him

"Wait, your crush?" Charlie asked her.

"Old, old crush, sorry baby." Maya said as she pecked his lips.

"It's fine, what was his name?"

"Which one?" Maya asked smiling to him.

"More than one?" Charlie asked all surprised. Maya sent him a smirk.

"I was a teenage girl, I had more then one crush." She said defending herself.

"Okay, Miss teenage girl, name one of them okay?" Charlie asked. Maya thought in her head which name she should say.

"Josh." She said.

"Josh, how did you know him?" Charlie asked definitely concerned about what will happen in New York.

"Well," Maya started to giggle. "Josh is my friend Riley's Uncle." Charlie just stared at Maya.

"Uncle? How old is this guy now?" Charlie said loudly.

"Calm down, he is probably 22 now." Charlie still kinda stood on end with the news of Josh just being 3 years older than Maya.

"So tell me about this Riley. I wanna know what your friendship was like." Charlie asked.

"Well, Riley was the best part of me, I knew when I was having a bad day I could go to her, and she could come to me. We had a little group of friends, her, Lucas, Farkle, and Me, there were no better friends than us." Maya said smiling just thinking about her old friends. "Farkle was 'in love' with Riley and I, he always would say he would have one of us, he was adorable." Maya said smiling even more.

"Wait, Farkle?" Charlie said kinda laughing.

"Yep, Farkle Minkus." Charlie started to laugh more. "And Lucas and I had this thing where we would pick on each other, like I would call him Cowboy because he was from Texas, and he would call me little lady or something like that." Maya said looking at her feet. They then arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. During the whole flight Maya wouldn't stop talking about the group of friends she had in New York. When they finally landed Maya and Charlie got off got their luggage and put it on a luggage cart. They walked through the Airport and stopped where they promised to meet Katy. Maya started to shake a little.

"Maya are you okay?" Charlie asked her.

"Just nervous." She said crossing her arms.

"If one of us should be nervous I think it should be me, I'm meeting your Mum for the first time." He said hugging her.

"You're right, just scared." She said sighing.

"Don't be." Charlie said. He then kissed her.

"Maya?" They immediately pulled apart when they heard a voice. Maya looked over to see a group of people staring at her. Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Josh, Shawn, Topanga, Cory, Auggie, and her mom, they all were there. Katy walked up to Maya and hugged her.

"Hey, baby girl." She said as her voice cracked a little.

"Hi mom." Maya said a little sternly, enough for her mom to notice. Katy then let go of her daughter.

"You've grown up so much." Katy said looking at Maya who wouldn't look her in the eyes, just looking at her feet. Katy then started to move the cart towards the doors. Maya looked up to see Riley. They both stood there looking at each other 5 feet apart, motionless. Until Maya looked at her feet.

"Hey Riles, I-I've missed you."

* * *

Hey everyone! thank you for all the good reviews and favorites and follows for this. I know the would Charlie thing is a surprise but I am going to manipulate his character to turn this story into something more.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

Maya looked at her feet. "Hey Riles, I-I've missed you."

* * *

A tear ran down Riley's cheek. She went to hug Maya and Maya did the same. Suddenly another person joined their hug and then another until everyone was in a hug circle thing. They finally let go from hugging each other. Riley wiped the tear off her cheek and looked over at Charlie who was just standing there awkwardly.

"Who is that Maya?" She asked pointing curiously at Charlie. Everyone looked at Charlie. Maya started to giggle at her boyfriend who was so awkward standing there with all the eyes on him. She then went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is Charlie… My boyfriend." Maya said.

"Boyfriend?" everyone asked. Maya laughed and hugged Charlie tighter.

"So your boyfriend from London came with you to live here in New York?" Riley asked.

"Like a little puppy that follows you everywhere?" Lucas added. Maya laughed and shook her head.

"No, he is actually going to Columbia University next semester, so he thought he would come with me and we could spend the summer together so…." Maya said as Charlie put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm not a little puppy that just follows her around… Hi?" Charlie said awkwardly as everyone still looked at him as they waved to him.

"Well we got the bags into the car, I say we go." Katy said. Everyone nodded. Maya and Charlie walked behind everyone and held each other's hands.

"That was awkward." Charlie said to Maya who laughed a little.

"Charlie, they like you!" She said smiling at him. "Plus that wasn't as awkward as when I met your parents, all I could get out is 'My name is Maya.' That was awkward." Maya said to him. Charlie started to remember that night and how scared Maya was.

"The more I think about it that was the night I realized how amazing you are." Charlie told her as they reached the doors.

"That's sweet." Maya said. The group then stopped by two SUV's. "Did you rent these?" Maya asked the group.

"Yeah, we all wanted to see you ASAP." Riley said. Maya smiled and let go of Charlie's hand and hugged Riley.

"Okay so you two can ride in Josh's car." Topanga told Charlie and Maya. Maya looked over at Josh who was leaning on 'his' car and smiling at her. She then walked over to Josh and hugged him.

"Hey you weasel." He said to Maya.

"Hi Uncle Boing." She said laughing. She let go and walked back to Charlie. Everyone got into the car. Josh got into the driver's seat and Riley sat in the passenger side, Lucas and Farkle sat in the middle row, and Maya and Charlie sat in the back.

"So that's Josh?" Charlie whispered to Maya.

"Yeah, are you feeling threatened?" Maya asked whispering back to Charlie.

'Uh, no." Charlie said.

"You are." Maya whispered again to Charlie. "How can he compete with you?" Maya asked Charlie. He just smiled at her. She then cupped his face and kissed him. They kissed a little longer then pulled away. The car was silent for a while.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Lucas asked Charlie and Maya. Maya looked at Charlie.

"I think it's almost been a year?" Charlie asked Maya, who had to think a little.

"Yeah I think so." She said. The car then turned silent again. Riley turned on the radio to play Viva La Vida by Coldplay. Riley turned towards the back.

"Maya? Do you know this song, like the lyrics?" She asked like it was urgent.

"Yeah I love this song." She replied to Riley.

"I used to roll the dice feel the fear in my enemy's eyes, listen as the crowd would sing, now the old king is dead long live the king." Maya and Riley started to scream/sing. The boys started to laugh as the girls sang. Maya leaned on Charlie trying to get him to sing.

"Come on guys! Sing to the song!" Maya yelled at them. They all just laugh. "Uncle Boing! Sing! Real men sing." Josh laughed at what Maya yelled at him.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, Roman Calvary choirs a singing, be my mirror my sword, my shield. My missionaries in a foreign field." Josh sang along with the girls.

"Uncle Boing is singing!" Maya said joking around. The other boys then started to sing too, until the whole car was full of people singing. They were singing until they arrived at the Matthews apartment. Maya looked at the apartment and Topanga's café. They all brought back good memories. As everyone got out of the cars.

"Well before we go in we need two people to go return the cars." Cory said.

"Oh, Charlie needs to get dropped off at Columbia University." Maya pointed out.

"I could take them and someone else can drive too." Josh said. Lucas raised his hand.

"I could too." He said everyone nodded. Lucas, Josh, Maya, and Charlie got into the cars and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya, Charlie, and Josh were in one SUV and Lucas was in the other one. The car was silent. Maya was sitting in the passenger seat while Charlie sat in the middle seats.

"So Charlie you gonna be going to Columbia?" Josh said to Charlie trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, have you been to college?" Charlie asked, mostly to prove he was better then Josh.

"Yeah, when I was 17 I went to NYU for a summer thing, and then I went there after I graduated." Josh replied to Charlie who was surprised.

"Cool." Charlie said quietly.

"Charlie how old are you?" Josh asked.

"19, you?" Charlie asked.

"22, Maya how old are you? I forgot, 13, 14?" Josh asked. He looked over at Maya and smiled at her smirk to him.

"19 Uncle Boing. remember when you pulled the whole 3 years thing on me." She said looking at the road. Josh awkwardly bit his lip.

"Yep." Josh said keeping his eyes on road.

"Yeah then you would know how old I am." Maya said harshly. When they arrived to Columbia University Charlie and Maya got out of the SUV. Charlie went to the trunk and got his bags. He shut the trunk and looked at Maya who was standing there looking at him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just love you." Charlie smiled at Maya.

"I'm just getting my dorm room, and once I get it, you could come over sometimes." Charlie said pulling Maya closer to him by her waist. She smiled and kissed him. They were kissing for so long that Lucas, who was right behind them, honked his horn and yelled.

"You know we have to return these by 4 right?" He yelled at them. Maya just laughed.

"Hold your horse's cowboy!" Maya yelled. Charlie hugged Maya. "So you're going to stay at your dorm all night? Not come over to the Matthews?" Maya asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I promise I will text you and we will spend all day tomorrow together." Maya smiled and let go of Charlie. He then grabbed his stuff and walked to the University. Maya then walked back into Josh's car.

"What a kiss." Josh mocked.

"You wish you could've had a kiss like that." Maya snapped back at him.

"You know you love me!" Josh said smirking at Maya.

"I only like you as my best friends Uncle, and not even the fun uncle." Maya said to Josh, who gasped.

"Who is the fun uncle then?"

"Eric or Shawn." Maya told Josh.

"Wait, Eric is mental, and Riley isn't even related to Shawn." Josh explained. Maya giggled at the Eric is mental.

"Well they are better than you." Maya said laughing a bit.

"Well you're going to learn to love me through out the summer, because we are going to be together daily!" Maya looked at Josh confused.

"What do you mean, we are going to be together daily?" Maya asked cautiously.

"Your mom didn't tell you?" Josh asked Maya. She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "Well we are working at the Daily Blend shack together, all day long, all summer." Josh told Maya. Her eyes got big and her face got

"Like that little shack that people drive into?" Josh nodded at Maya's question. "Alone?" Maya whined out.

"You don't trust yourself alone with me do you?" Josh said.

"I'm alone with you now aren't I?" Maya asked.

"Well Lucas is following behind us so." Josh said trying to defend himself.

"When is my first shift working at the Daily Blend?" Maya asked Josh hoping that he might know her schedule.

"Tomorrow, so we are going to be together all day tomorrow." As soon as josh said that what Charlie told Maya popped into her head, 'we will spend all day tomorrow together' Charlie's words just floated around in Maya's head.

"Damn it, I was going to spend the whole day with Charlie, should I call him now?" Maya asked looking at Josh.

"I think you should just warn him, so yeah." Josh told Maya who grabbed her phone and started to call Charlie. The phone rang for a little bit until he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Charlie asked confused.

"Hey babe, so you know how we were going to hang out tomorrow?" Maya asked trying to stall.

"Of course, we were literally just talking about it." Charlie asked with some confusion in his voice.

"well… um.. I uh… I-I-I…" Maya kept stuttering until Josh took the phone from her and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Charlie so Maya is going to be with me all day so she is canceling with you!" Josh said in a preppy voice.

"Wait what?" Charlie asked.

"Bye!" Josh said ending the phone conversation. "There done!" He said handing Maya's phone back to her as she sat shocked that Josh just did that.

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for reading this sorry if the ships are a little confusing. I am making this mostly about Maya and her friends so I am trying to meet that goal. (I know that it is mostly about the boys in her life but it will definitely change through out the story.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you just do?" Maya yelled at Josh. She grabbed her phone and started to text Charlie. Josh just rolled his eyes and grabbed her phone away from her again.  
"Maya, he'll be fine." Josh said trying to reassure Maya. He turned off her phone and set it in her lap.

"Okay, how far away is this car place?" Maya asked. Josh shrugged.

"10-15 minutes." Josh told Maya, who just groan. She looked back to see Lucas following behind them.

"Do you think Huckleberry is listening to country music?" Maya asked smiling at Lucas, who was definitely singing along to some song. Josh chuckled.

"Possibly." Josh said trying to keep a straight face but failing at it. Maya looked back at Josh whose eyes were focused on the road. She didn't see the 22 year old Josh, she saw the one she grew up with, the one who broke her heart. Josh turned and looked at Maya.

"What?" He asked confused.

"How do you see me? Or what do you see me as?" Maya asked. Josh furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"Do you see me as old Maya, little girl Maya, or New Maya? What do you see me as Josh?" She asked harshly. Josh kept his eyes on the road. He then grabbed Maya's hand and held it in his.

"I see it all. I see you as new Maya when you're with Charlie, I see old Maya when you're with your friends, and little girl Maya when I talk to you." Josh explained. Maya pulled her hand away from Josh.

"You see little girl Maya? I'm 19 Josh, I'm not a little girl anymore." Maya told Josh. He just smiled at her.

"I know… but… that's the Maya I know the best." Josh said looking at Maya.

"Oh…" She leaned her head on the window while she thought. She then turned on the radio. Finally she settled on a song and sat back in her chair and looked out the window.

When they got to the dealer shop Maya, Josh, and Lucas got out of cars. Josh went in to check the cars in leaving Lucas and Maya in the car lot.

"So, cowboy, were you listening to country music?" Maya asked looking at Lucas. He smiled at her and looked at his feet.

"Nope, Meghan Trainor." Maya started to laugh at Lucas.

"I can't believe you told me." Lucas laughed and nodded his head. He looked about the same maybe a little more mature than before but he was still the Lucas Maya remembered. Lucas looked at Maya and bit his lip.

"I just realized that we talked in like 5 years?" Lucas said to Maya, who looked at her shoes and nodded.

"It's been a while." Maya said. "You know what?" She asked him.

"What?"

"In London, they don't really have cowboy's I can make fun of." Maya told Lucas who started to laugh. Suddenly Josh came out from the dealership.

"Ready kiddies?" He asked Maya just rolled her eyes at him. Maya then started to walk down the street, the boys followed behind her.

"So what have I missed since I moved?" Maya asked looking back at the boys.

"Um, well a few weeks after you moved Riley and I broke up…" Lucas said to Maya. She stopped where she was walking and looked at Lucas.

"You two broke up? Why? I shipped it so hard!" Maya said making Lucas laugh. He looked at his feet and smiled.

"We just didn't feel ourselves when we were dating." Maya shrugged and looked at Josh.

"Anything with you?" Maya asked Josh.

"What do you mean?" Josh looked over at Maya. She just shrugged.

"Like any girlfriends for Uncle Boing?" Maya looked at Josh, all she hoped was that he got all the horrible girlfriends.

"Um, a few here and there but none real serious."

"How was the group growing up huckleberry?" Maya asked looking over at Lucas.

"Well, we kinda drifted apart, like we would still hang out but we kinda found new groups." Lucas said in a lower tone. "I guess you were the glue to the group." Maya looked at Lucas like he was lying.

"I was the bad kid to this amazing group of good kids, how could I have been the glue?" Maya asked.

"You brought the adventure and got us to be a lot more outgoing but when you left everything was… Bland." Lucas told Maya who didn't believe it. They started to walk again.

"But you still were friends right?" Lucas shrugged.

"I guess, but we weren't as close as before. When we heard you were coming back we all wanted to see you." Lucas said smiling at the ground. They then walk down to the subway.

"Is my mom still living in the same place?" Maya asked, the boys both nodded. They got on the subway and memories started to come back to Maya, good and bad.


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them got off the subway and started to walk towards the Matthews. When Maya saw the apartment she started to run towards it. Once she got to the outer doors she pressed the intercom.  
"It's Maya! Open up." She said. The doors opened and she ran in. As she ran though the hall she could hear the boys behind her yelling to her. When she finally got to the Matthew's front door she stood there and looked at it. All the feelings she left behind that door came flooding back. She remembered walking through that door every morning to get Riley for school. Life had changed for her but the door looked exactly the same as she left it, the world went on when she left.  
"Maya! did you do run a lot in London?" Josh yelled, bringing Maya out of her daze.  
"No, why?" Josh and Lucas just look at each other.  
"You ran up 5 sets of stair in like 15 seconds, that's like 1 set every 3 seconds!" Lucas said to her. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"Looks like Ranger Rick can do math." She said in a taunting tone. She held her hand up and knocked on the door. Right away Riley opened the door, smiley as every.  
"Maya you know you can just walk in... like you used to." Riley mumbled the last part but Maya could still heard it.  
"Oh, Okay." Maya said in reply. She then walked into the apartment, some of the furniture was different but it mostly looked the same. She looked at the people in the room, how they have changed so much but at the same time not at all. Maya walked over to the to the kitchen table and sat on the old bench she and Riley would sit at for breakfast. Topanga, who was by the refrigerator, leaned towards Maya.  
"You alright Maya?" She asked looking her right in the eyes. All Maya did was shrug.  
"I don't know, just everything is coming back in floods of emotion." She said. Topanga lightly patted Maya's shoulder.  
"It's a lot, Just take it slowly." She said.  
"I'll try." Maya said quietly as she looked at Auggie, he had grown up so much already. Even though he was Riley's brother it felt like he was her brother too. He definitely was taller, and looked different. She looked at Riley as she made her way to Maya. Riley had this new mature look to her.  
"So Maya, anything new, besides Charlie?" Riley asked sitting next to Maya. Maya smiled when she thought of Charlie. "Oh my god, Maya you're blushing!" She said pointing at her. Lucas and Farkle walked up to look at my who was indeed blushing. Both of the boys were definitely surprised about the reddening of her cheeks.  
"Stop looking at my cheeks!" Maya yelled. Everyone just laughed. "I'm bored lets do something okay?" Maya said.  
"Wanna watch a movie in my room?" Riley asked.  
"Sure." Maya said getting up. The boys then followed the girls to Riley's room. When Maya walked in Riley's room it was different, more grown up. The first thing Maya saw was that Riley got rid of her bunny nightlight. Riley had a big screen tv on her wall. Maya then flopped onto Riley's bed, she scooted into the middle, Riley than laid on her left side and Lucas on her right, Farkle and Josh sat at the end of the bed.  
"So what movie are we going to watch?" Farkle asked sitting on the end of the bed.  
"Lets see what's on Netflix, okay?" Riley said. they scrolled through the movies until they found an old movie they all agreed on, how to marry a millionaire. Maya leaned her head on Riley's shoulder as they watched the movie. Maya's phone started to vibrate, she dug through her pocket trying to find it. She saw that Charlie sent her a text.  
 **Maya what are you doing tomorrow?** Maya sighed.  
 **My mom signed my up to work at this coffee place with Josh, to tell you the truth I would much rather be with my boyfriend!** Maya gazed her attention on the movie again. Josh turned his head towards Maya.  
"Charlie?" He asked.  
"Yeah, he was asking about that call you made to him." Maya said harshly. She then climbed over Lucas and walked out of the room. Maya walked through the living room where Topanga and Corey were sitting on the couch.  
"Maya are you okay?" Topanga asked. Maya shook her head.  
"Oh boy, I think I'll be leaving now." Corey said quickly getting up and running to his bedroom. Topanga smiled and patted the place where Corey was sitting. Maya then sat there.  
"Whats wrong Maya? I know it's been quite a while since we have had one of this talks, but I will always be here for you, we all will." Topanga said nurturing way.  
"Thanks Topanga, you really are just like the mother I always wanted." Maya said.  
"Maya your mother tried her best with raising you, it's not easy being a single mother and she raised you well."  
"It doesn't feel like she raised me well..." Maya said.  
"Maya, she did her best, that all that matters, now whats wrong?" Topanga asked concerned.  
"Well when I left New York, it made me so sad, but returning made me sadder, New York had been my home for 14 years and I was only in London for 5 but I think, no feel like London is my home. It just feels like I'm a stranger here now." Maya explained.  
"Maya, I'm going to tell you a story. When I was a little girl I live in a place that I called home, Then when I got older I moved to different places and called them all home too. Maya those places were just houses or apartments, things made of wood, metal, trees, rocks which is nothing special really. The thing that made it special was that my family was there, home is where people you love, people who love you, are, people who would care if something happened to you. Maya your home is everywhere, New York, London, anywhere people who love you are, That's what home is. I know it may seem like you're a stranger here, but really you're not, We all love you, but just haven't seen you in a while." Topanga told Maya.  
"I guess I never thought about it that way." Maya said hugging Topanga.  
"We all love you here and care for you Maya, this, we are your home." Maya felt a tear run down her cheek that Topanga wiped off. She wrapped her arms around Maya and just smiled.

Sorry I haven't posted much, School takes up so much time. Also I am so happy that Maya and Lucas are going to start dating, but I don't know if it will be long so lets just hope it will last.  
Instagram: Lucaya4ever


	7. Chapter 7

Maya sat on the couch with Topanga a little while longer until she decided to go back in the room. When she opened the door she saw that Lucas took her spot. So she walked over to where he was sitting before. Farkle and Josh looked at Maya then back at the movie. Lucas then leaned a little towards Maya.  
"Are you okay?" He whispered. Maya thought about it, was she okay? She looked at Lucas and gave him a half smile.  
"Yeah just fine." Maya replied. She set her gaze on the movie again when she felt a hand touch her thigh, she looked to see Lucas's hand on her thigh.  
"New York hasn't been the same since you left by the way…" he said quietly as he removed his hand. Maya's phone vibrated again. She toke it out of her pocket to see Charlie texted her again.  
 **It's fine Maya, we could do it some other time** Maya looked at her text.  
 **I'm sorry, I don't even want to work at the coffee shack place.**  
 **Maya, why don't we go to a restaurant for dinner tomorrow night?** Maya smiled at the thought of dinner with Charlie.  
 **Sounds wonderful** Maya set her phone back in her pocket and watched the movie. After how to marry a millionaire, they found pitch perfect and watched that. Riley made popcorn and they put blankets over their laps as they watched the movie. Slowly one after another they fell asleep.  
Maya woke up with her head on Lucas's chest, she slowly got off the bed. She checked her phone to see it was three in the morning. She put her phone on the night stand. She then got up and tried to step around Farkle and Josh who were sleeping on the floor cuddled in blankets. Maya walked out of the bedroom and headed straight to the kitchen. She searched through the cabinets and found some hot cocoa mix and marshmallows in the cabinet. She grabbed the milk and a cup. When she heated up her drink she put the marshmallows in it and sat on the couch and just stared at the wall and drank her hot cocoa.  
"Did you make any for me?" A voice said behind her, which made her jump a bit. Maya looked up to see Josh.  
"I didn't know you were awake." She said quietly. Josh just laughed a little.  
"Yeah… your phone alarm went off… uh people woke up." Maya look at the floor.  
"Oops sorry." She said. Josh walked into the kitchen and started to make some hot cocoa too.  
"Nah its fine… I think." Josh said jokingly. Suddenly Lucas and Farkle walked out of the bedroom.  
"You should've told us we were going to have three a.m. hot cocoa." Lucas said jokingly.  
"You guys are surprisingly joke-ish this early in the morning." Maya said. The boys all made their selves some hot cocoa and sat by Maya. "Where is Riley?" Maya asked.  
"Oh she went back to sleep, We were not going to mess with that girl's 'beauty sleep'" Farkle said, everyone kinda laughed at that one.  
"So Farkle, do you have a girlfriend or are you still awing over Riley?" Maya asked smiling at Farkle. He kind of blushed as Maya and the guys looked at him. "Is that a yes on awing over Riley?" Maya asked smiling her face off.  
"No." Farkle squeaked out. Maya laughed at him and hugged him.  
"Farkle, I think you should go for Riley, plus you have my blessing." Josh said to Farkle.  
"Me too." Maya said.  
"Me three." Lucas said too. Maya turned to Lucas and made a face. "What?" He asked.  
"I thought you would be fighting for Riley, wouldn't you?" She asked. Lucas just shrugged and looked at the ground.  
"Maya, it's been about 5 years since I dated Riley, I am kinda over her, I mean I love her but more friend love." Lucas said looking Maya straight in the eyes. They stared at each other until Maya moved her gaze upon Josh.  
"What time are we going to work?" She asked.  
"six." Maya looked at him with her eyes wide open.  
"Six? like in the morning?" She asked him almost not believing him.  
"Well your up already so.." Josh said. Maya shook her head.  
"Because I have jet lag, when I get used to New York time, I'm not going to be awake at six." Maya said to Josh. She finished her hot cocoa and went to put her glass in the sink. She heard the tv turn on, she looked back and saw the boys watching a cartoon. Maya just smirked and walked back to the couch. She sat between Lucas and Farkle.  
"Do we have a blanket? I'm getting cold." Josh handed Maya the blanket at the edge of the couch. She put it over the boys and her. She moved her feet onto Lucas and rested her head on Farkle's lap. She slowly fell asleep again.  
Maya woke up when someone was shaking her. Her eyes opened to see Josh shaking her.  
"What?" She asked harshly.  
"Time to get ready for work." He said smiling.

A/N sorry this is sorta sort. if you want to I actually have a fan account for lucaya and it's Lucaya4ever on instagram, so check it out if you want to.


End file.
